


Bucketlist

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Иногда пункты из списка «Что я должен успеть сделать» сбываются очень неожиданно.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Bucketlist

Когда на Вашингтон обрушивается небывалый ливень, Спенсер и Дерек успевают спрятаться под узким навесом. Места катастрофически мало — как Дерек ни вжимается в стекло, плечо и спина Спенсера всё равно мокнут. У обоих замшевые туфли да и носки промокли так, что идти невозможно, потому они стоят босиком и просто смотрят друг на друга. Спенсер успевает понять, что у Дерека очень красивые глаза и очень мокрая кофта, которая прилипает к широкой груди второй кожей, когда на его подбородок ложится тёплая ладонь. Дерек смотрит всего секунду — а затем прижимает к себе и целует. Целует, слизывая капли дождя с уголков губ, целует, сжимая в кулак мокрые волосы, целует, выталкивая их обоих под дождь. Спенсер вздрагивает от шквала тяжёлых капель и хватается за плечи Дерека, по-детски боясь, что его сейчас смоет потоком воды. 

Но Дерек держит крепко.

— Это был сорок седьмой пункт в моём списке «Что я должен успеть сделать», — немножко удивлённо говорит Спенсер, не до конца веря, что строчку «Поцеловаться под дождём» можно вычеркнуть. Дерек игриво усмехается и треплет ладонью мокрые пряди.

— И что же идёт сорок восьмым? — заинтригованно спрашивает он.

— «Обыграть Дерека Моргана в «Mortal Kombat», — ехидно отвечает Спенсер и тянется за новым поцелуем. Дерек смеется.

— У тебя нет шансов, красавчик.

На следующих выходных снова идёт дождь. И Саб-Зиро абсолютно случайно проигрывает Ск **о** рпиону.


End file.
